1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system for use in a rolling mill oil film bearing to remove a laminar flow of oil exiting tangentially from between a rotating sleeve and a stationary bushing surrounding the sleeve.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a typical rolling mill oil film bearing, a sleeve surrounds and is rotatable with a roll neck. The sleeve is journalled for rotation within a fixed bushing contained in a chock. The sleeve and bushing are dimensioned to define a gap therebetween. During operation, oil is introduced continuously into the gap where it is rotatably urged into a hydrodynamically maintained film between the sleeve and bushing at the load zone of the bearing. Laminar flows of oil exit tangentially from each end of the bearing into sumps from which the oil is removed by gravity for filtering and cooling before being recirculated back to the bearings.
A drawback of this arrangement is that large diameter drain lines are required to accommodate the gravity flow of oil exiting from the bearings. These drain lines occupy an inordinate amount of exterior space and thus contribute disadvantageously to the overall size of the bearing. Care must also be taken to insure that the drain lines are properly installed with pitches designed to prevent oil from backing up into and flooding the bearing sumps.